The present invention relates to an apparatus for snow removal, arranged to be used in combination with a tractor or other suitable vehicle, the said apparatus comprising a snow container moving on the ground and scooping up snow like a snow shovel, which snow container is provided with at least one spiral conveyor and a discharge pipe, so that the snow gathered into the snow container by means of the spiral conveyor is let out through the discharge pipe which is furnished with a choker member or equivalent arrangement.
Generally snow is removed from roads mechanically by means of auxiliary equipment such as snow ploughs or snow blowers which are coupled to a suitable vehicle. If the snow must be transported away, as is the case in most towns and cities, separate loaders that can be attached for instance to a tractor are employed, by means of which loaders the snow piled along roads is lifted onto a truck pallet and transported to a special snow tip or storage area. Snow blowers can also be used so that the snow blower blows the snow directly onto the pallet of a truck or equivalent vehicle driving alongside the blower.
However, the above mentioned snow removal methods and apparatuses have many drawbacks. Snow removal costs rise comparatively high because the equipment is not used rationally. Progress in removing snow is slow irrespective of the auxiliary arrangements use. A large addition to the cost is due to the fact that the trucks generally drive to the snow areas underloaded because of the low bulk density of snow.
The Finnish Patent publication No. 57 158 introduces a snow remover which is provided with a snow container that is operated like a snow shovel and gathers snow therein, inside the snow container there is provided a horizontally rotated spiral conveyor, which is located transversally with respect to the driving direction. This spiral conveyor collects the snow to a certain spot within the snow container, to which spot there is installed another spiral conveyor which is inclined upwards and attached onto the side of the apparatus. The second spiral conveyor is encased within a tubular chamber. The snow is carried from the snow container by means of the second spiral conveyor through this tubular chamber. At the rear end of the chamber there is arranged a narrowing, through which the snow is pressed tight so that it forms a compact and brittle bar of snow.
The described snow remover has several advantages compared to other prior art apparatuses designed for removing snow from roads and other such areas. One of these advantages is the fact that the snow removal and transport costs are reduced because in the discharge phase the snow is pressed into a tight form and disposed either to the roadside or onto a pallet. The compact form of the snow also means that the snow tips can take in larger amounts of snow. Particularly during winters with exceptionally heavy snow, this makes the average snow transport routes shorter.
However, the above described snow remover also has its drawbacks. As it was stated before, the snow is removed from the snow container by means of a second spiral conveyor which is encased within a stiff tubular chamber, at the other end whereof is arranged a narrowing which functions as a choke nozzle. The tubular chamber cannot be turned or bent aside during the transportation of the snow remover. The chamber is always installed in a certain defined position. Consequently it is difficult to drive the apparatus under bridges and on narrow streets and roads.
During snow removal, this apparatus consumes a comparatively large amount of energy. The reason for this is that while the snow within the chamber of the second spiral conveyor is pressed into a remarkably compact substance, it needs to be pushed by considerable force through the narrowing at the end of the chamber. Moreover, the other end of the spiral conveyor is attached with bearings adjacent to the tubular narrowing, and this bearing arrangement with its fasteners adds to the friction which hinders the snow from moving forward in the chamber. At such spots where there is an exceptionally large snow bank, the spiral conveyor chamber may even be blocked.